Twilight Roleplaying
by animefreakster
Summary: This is me and my friend roleplaying. I play Bella and Alice's parts while he plays Edward's. I edited it but i still left some of our comments. The plot is not settled but we were getting there. I might continue this if we roleplay again.


Alice: Edward dear, please do pick up the grocery

Raphael: Standing up without a reply, Edward went towards door to do as she said. "Such a bossy ass," he mumbled.

Alice: (Me: UGH MEANIE!) Oh please be careful, there are some fragile things inside

Raphael: Noticing that she didn't hear the comment, he nodded in affirmation and closed the door quietly. He strode towards the city's market, bored.

Me: I DID SO HEAR IT!!

--Market Place, Bella bumps into Edward--

Bella: Oh my, I am so sorry!

Edward: Agh. a careless woman. I should deal with her for dinner. "It's alright. " I said, picking up the groceries that fell.There was a different aura around her, something that directly says, 'I'm special'. Watching her as she bend over and help me pick up some of the apples, she glanced to me quickly and tore away.

Bella: "Charming young lad, seems to be mysterious though." Bella thought.

Edward: Standing up gracefully, he held the heavy groceries with one of his hand easily. As the girl continued to mumble some words such as 'really careless', 'out of thought', and 'wasn't thinking', I waved good bye to return to my dwelling.

Bella: As he walked towards the crowded streets of the Market, I sensed this dark aura around him. He was indeed a gentle young attractive man, but there was something about him. I shrugged it off, and went home, erasing my thoughts about that mysterious lad.

Edward: Reaching the stone-built house, he reached for the doorknob and twisted it slightly to find a happy Alice smiling in the kitchen room. That's when it hit me. She must've known I would meet that human. My grip suddenly tightened as i gently placed the bag on the kitchen floor. "Hello... Alice," seething with anger, I try my best to hide it.

Me getting writer's block: What's wrong Edward? You seem so...CRAP. Forgets the word

Me: Wait, what's that word, like, You're not yourself? It's at the tip of my tongue

Alice: Edward, you seem to not be yourself. Did something happen smug face here

Me: THERE! GOT IT!

Alice: You seem so disoriented

Edward: I could just swipe that smug face of hers with the rag I just strangled a rat with. "So why send me to the marketplace when we have enough for the week? What's with the woman?" I asked very directly, slowly approaching the kitchen's counter.

Alice: Let's just say it's "Destiny" then shall we? You seem so bothered meeting her. Is she...special?

Edward: Well, other than her blood smelling ungodly incentive that it took me nearly all my concentration to stray away from her and not kill her, no, she's not special. he said, with sarcasm hiding the truth

--Change of Scene, Party--

Bella: I spotted him from far away. He seemed to be surrounded by a number of attractive young ladies seeming to be interested in him.

I tried to distract myself by talking to strangers. But i couldn't seem to keep my eyes of him. He was just different. Charlie called me and i made my way back to the table.

Charlie: Oh bella! I want to introduce you to someone!

Drags Bella to Edward

Charlie: Edward! This is my daughter Bella!

Nudges Bella

Bella: Surprised Oh, hello. You were that guy from the market before right?

Charlie: YOU'VE MET BEFORE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?! Well i'll leave you both alone.

Edward: Ugh, this isn't coincedence. this is madness ( SPARTA!! ) . I wonder... Slowly turning my head slightly to the sides i find Alice snickering madly.

I knew some witch was behind it. turning to bella, I found her eyes drifting elsewhere.

Me: LOL SPARTA. xD.

Me:(YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRY READING MY MIND)

Edward: slowly hearing her voices in her head, she had thoughts about meeting her friend Jessica and something about his father's butt and her foot. Somehow... I found the connection. Clearing my throat, I spoke to break the silence, "So bella..." she turned to face me. After those words i mumbled, not one idea could come to my mind. I suddenly found myself stuttering. Hell. I don't stutter. I'm Edward Cullen. Okay, now I'm getting side tracked. still thinking about something to talk about, she turned away once more.

Agh. curse her sweet smelling blood. I turned away as well, looking for a way to remove myself of this embarassment.

Me: Aren't you supposed to like, not read my mind? I'm special remember?

Raphael: AGH. this is sooo effin confusing. okay. erase erase.

Edward: Finding her eyes drift through the crowd, I listened to her thoughts, wondering about her thoughts. Closing everything away, my mind focused on bella. With persistence boosting the strength of my skill, only the hawking of the eagles three miles east could be heard. "What the hell?" I mumbled. Finding her looking at me strangely, I stood there with my mouth open, my mind making a very inconsistent excuse. Crap. I mumbled too loud.

Bella: Uhm, what's wrong? I said seemingly suprised that he uttered such a remark. Was there something wrong with me? Why does he act like he's burdened whenever i'm around him?

Edward: Again, she seemed so different. I expected her to say, "excuse me?!" and slap me like hell, but she goes asking what's wrong. How... different. It seemed that my mind still has no excuses, so i just randomly blurted anything. "Nothing, I'm just getting a little dizzy with all the people in this room. I'll just be going to the veranda to get some air."

Bella: As i walked away, I knew that there was something wrong. I couldn't quite point my finger at it but i just knew at that moment, that he loathed me.

--End of Party Scene--

There was a ruckus going on. Crowds gathered to get a glimpse of the young lady who fainted. Edward Cullen was out for a walk and seemed intrigued by the ruckus. As he went nearer, he was astounded. It was Bella Swan. Lying unconscious and broken

Raphael: ( what's the reason for the ruckus? and why did she faint? )

Me: Will explain in the hospital (better make that the next scene)

Me: Go save me you idiot. xD.

Edward: Rushing towards her while gently pushing people away, I looked at her again and said, "what happened?", waiting for a reply, no one said anything. She must've collapsed on her own. What a careless human. I picked her up immediately and found charlie coming towards me. I quickly informed him, "she needs to go to the hospital," Charlie took bella from me and I took my keys from my pocket. Charlie said "Let me take her," as we walked towards the parking lot, but as he saw me opening my new Volvo, he just went towards my car.

"It will be a lot faster," I said, calmly.

Me: LAUGHS MY ASS OFF I didn't know that Volvos already existed during that time. xD. (A/N: This was set in the olden times.)

Raphael: that's his car. right? ( checks internet )

Me: Yeah but it's the olden times, remember? xD.

Raphael: oh. oo

Me: make it a carriage or something

Raphael: That was ... stupid. such a waste of time. This is the second time right? agh.

Me: No it's ok you made me laugh

Raphael: gah. I hate myself.

Me: Don't. It's only fun dude

Raphael: DAMN. STRIKES KEYBOARDS

Raphael:Okay, let's say I brought her to the hospital carrying her, 'bride-style'

Raphael: I'm too fucking pissed to write about it any more.

Me: I'm sorry . Hahaha. It's okay.

Raphael: no don't worry Its just an expression

Bella:As i opened my eyes, i noticed that i wasn't in the street anymore. I was somewhere else. The room was coated white and it seemed peaceful in there. What happened? I mumbled as i saw a figure sitting on the chair.

Edward: Seeing her waking up slowly, I stood up and went to her. "Somehow, you fainted. Too much wine, perhaps?" I smirked. "Let me get your father. He must be here any minute now."

Bella: no! don't. And it's not wine. I don't drink. How did you even see me?

Edward: Again, the hard questions. he thought. I walked towards her lying on the bed covered in white sheets. "I was beside you when you suddenly fainted. " It was true, though. I planned to reach the backdoor until this careless human suddenly fainted.

But somehow, it was very unlike me to do so. To bring a human to the hospital on my own. How... different. I inhaled deeply, her scent seemed so sweet and so evocative I could almost drink from her right here, right now.

Bella: Ugh. Of all people i thought to myself. "Ironic isn't it?" I said to him with a weak smile.

Edward: "Yes, I guess so." I replied, returning the smile. She seemed so happy for a person who just fainted.

The door to the room opened suddenly when her father burst into the room. "BELLA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" His eyes darting from his daughter, serenely lying on her bed, and Edward, blankly standing beside her.

--Don't take this part seriously. I was drunk this time. xD.)--

Bella: Go Screw Yourself Dad.

Raphael: With the command thrown at him, he threw his pants down.

We both laugh our asses off. xD.

--End of Drunkard script--

Charlie: I just heard it from Billy. Good thing Edward's here to save you. It could've been late if he didn't carry you all the way here

Edward: "Why would it have been too late, Mr swan?" I asked, although I knew the answer anyways. It would just seem indifferent if I didn't react.

Me: (You know the answer? Tsk. My plot's unique xD)

Raphael: (no, I just said that because Edward can read minds)

Me: LOL. Right.

Charlie said bitterly: Bella has a terminal sickness. She's suffering from Leukemia. She just recently moved here since she decided to spend her last remaining days with me. Thankfully, her mom agreed.

Edward: Shocked, I tared at bella with concern. "I am very sorry to hear that," I said. Suddenly, she seemed so precious. Her eyes suddenly became luring and her scent was all I can smell.

Bella: "It's okay" i said with a weak smile. It was peculiar actually, for someone like him to sincerely care. Or is he just putting up a mask? He's indifferent and cold hearted. But yet, it seems, he hasn't been so concerned.

Edward: "Ah, please excuse me," I said, reaching for my phone in my pocket. I flipped the phone open and mumbled some 'yes, uh huh, understood," and put it back. Turning to the two, I informed them that my (father/uncle) carlisle was waiting for me at home.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella, and to you too, Mr swan. " and I exited quickly towards the door.

Damn her scent. She smelled so pure I could almost drink her blood in front of her father. It again took me all my power to stay away from her. Running towards his home, he longed to smell her scent, to see her cheerful face and to spend her lasting days with her.

--End of Scene--

It was the first day of Bella's school life in the Art Academy. She seemed to be excited; there it was, a fresh new start for her. It was like living again, even if fate didn't want her to. She has escaped death once, and she can again. As she made her way past the vast hallways, she finally found her room. Everyone's faces seemed like a blur except one. He looked awfully familiar. Irony strikes, it was Edward Cullen

"OH WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?! WHY?!" She thought to herself annoyed at how fate played with her.

Everyone seemed to distance themselves away from him. It seemed quite obvious that everyone was intimidated by him. Not her though. She made her way to him.

Bella: Good day, Edward. We meet again don't we? I said with a smile.

Edward: Meters away from her, I already smelled her enticing smell. Slowly a smile formed in my face. As she greeted me, I looked at her face, cheerful as always. "Yes, we do meet again. How are you feeling?" I asked.

Bella: "Better. Hey, about that. Please, don't inform anyone. It'll be our little secret?" I requested. "I just want to start anew. A fresh new begininng. Like nothing's wrong with me. Like i'm normal like all of you."

Me: (Yeah like Edward's normal too. LOLOL. xD.)

Raphael: ( Haha. )

Me: (OMG THE PLOT IS STARTING TO UNVEIL ITSELF! You make me into a vampire before I die! WEEE! )

Edward: With her last sentence, she gave a hint of sadness, or was it desperation? "I promise not to tell anyone," i said.

--Recess--

Edward: A few tables away from her, she seemed a bit distant from everyone else. I was watching her as she scooped some food into her spoon and fed her self. Is everything about her so interesting?

I wanted to stay far away so I could just gaze into her face, but I wanted to be with her. I stood up and directed myself towards her.

"Hello, bella." How are you?

Bella: I was startled to see him here, infront of me, offering to eat with me. He really is a mystery i thought to myself as i agreed to let him eat with me.

"My first day's alright. How about you? How did you think of our adviser? She's pretty weird isn't she?" Shallow topic i thought to myself.

Edward: "yes, she is" I replied without even thinking, watching her eat her food. Well, my plate was untouched, other than being brought to the table.

Bella: Why am i engaging myself into such shallow conversations? I better think of something else to talk about.

"Do you have siblings?" i asked trying to be interested

Edward: "yes, i do." i replied. "I have two sisters and one brother." I said, leaning back on my chair. "Do you have siblings?"

Bella: No. I'm an only child. So tell me about your siblings. Mind to describe them each? (Me: this better help you in describing people )

Raphael: (w00t m not good at that well.. practice)

Edward: Well, first of all, one of my sisters is a know it all while the other one is the contemplative one. They don't get along that well, though. In the same manner, me and my brother don't get along well. He just seems too arrogant and playful. " I replied, scratching my hair and combing it with my fingers.

Bella: Oh, it sure must be fun having them around Where are they anyways? Do they study here?

Edward: No, they busy themselves with other things. My knowitall sister, alice, prefers to write her thoughts in her little book and I don't find it shocking if she's by the nearby meadow, finding some inspiration from the scenery. My brother, Emmet, on the other hand must be practicing fencing somewhere in the city. My sister, Rosale, well, I'm not sure what she's doing. She usually just leaves home and gets home.

Me: (Ehrm, JASPER! )

Raphael: (shoot i forgot )

Edward: insert and my other brother jasper must be hunting. he finds that fun, i don't know why." I mumbled.

Bella: "He hunts?" I asked curiously. Hunts what?

Edward: He goes to the mountains either hunting some game or fishing. I replied.

Bella: Oh i said. I must be crazy to think of other things. Time seemed so fast since the bell rang and it was time for us to proceed back to our classes

"Well, i have to get going now. See you then." I said as i frantically gathered my things.

Edward: As she walked quickly away, her scent lingered on the table. Good.. bye? I mumbled.

….

And it all ends there. My friend had to go so yeah. I don't know if we'll be able to continue this. Hopefully when we go online and roleplay twilight again. Yayyy. I'll post it ASAP if we do. Daym, it was near the good parts of the plot already! I had sooooo much in mind for the next few scenes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the amateur attempt.


End file.
